Idiots, Wolves, and New Love
by YuriShipperFTW
Summary: A new student has arrived and she is something. The first to greet her was Minami, but after meeting her, new kid Bailey came too close to Minami's face. After that, Minami started to feel weird. But things got weird when she and her friends were saved by two figures that were familiar. Join the journey full of love, love triangles, and action. (I really suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

It was an normal typical day at Fumizuki Academy. People studying, working hard on their education, and battling in the Summoners Test war. At Fumizuki Academy, they run a special system called the Summoner Test war or ST war. Students ranging from Class A-F have special beings called avatars to used in battles when being called for a ST war. Now, our story begins.

Everything was average in Class F. Students were snoring the day away, playing games, goofing off, or burning boys who were dating or getting notice by girls. Mostly the school's biggest idiot, Akihisa Yoshii. Anyway, after being burn by the Class F kult, Aki crawled over to his friends, "I know this might be random," He sat up, "but we're getting a new student, guys." Everybody was surprised to hear a new student coming to Class F.

"Hmmm, it's strange to a new student transfer to Class F. It's usually Class A-D that gets all the new one." Said Yuuji Sakamoto.

"Class F or not, it's a new student. I'm hoping for a girl so I can get some good shot." Then, the pervert Kouta Tsuchiya took out his camera, "Market deals will soon rocket." He chuckled.

"It's just a transfer student coming to our class, so what." said a feminine Hideyoshi Kinoshita.

"Yea, besides a girl can't be that dumb to end in our class." Suddenly, Aki screamed as his back was being bend by a red-haired girl.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M STUPID, AKI?!" said Minami Shimada

"GAHHH! No, I'm saying that most girls are too smart and pretty to be in Class F!"

"Oh, and you think I'm not pretty too, eh." She bent Aki's back even more.

"GAHHHH! UNCLE!" His back had reached his limit. Then, a pink-haired came rushing in towards Aki.

"Yoshii, are you ok?" asked Mizuki Himeji while her big breast bounced. Aki's nose bled a little bit.

"I'm ok, Himeji. I'm used to it by now."

"Oh, Yoshii." She looked at her friends, "So, what's with the commotion."

"Yoshii told us that a new student coming to our class." Answered Yuuji, "We're thinking it's either a girl, boy, ot Hideyoshi."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, I'm a boy. And please stop referring me as a gender."

"Whatever." Suddenly, an idea popped into Aki's head.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"Wow, didn't think the Ultimate Idiot had idea in that small head of yours."

"Shut it, Yuuji." Then, he clear his throat. "How about a bet? Whoever guesses the new kid's gender right, the loser has to treat the winner to anything they want for a week. Rules: We have to asked the new student." He grinned, "Another thing, keep the budget small. So how about it guys."

"I'm in!" Kouta said excitedly.

"Me too." Said Hideyoshi

"If it involves you losing and paying, then I'm in too." Said Yuuji

"Great." Aki turned towards the girls, "You guys wanna join in?"

"Sure, why not." Minami smiled. "I think the new student will be a girl."

"Ok, and I choose girl as well.'

"Great, and for me I choose boy." Aki grinned.

"I have a feeling it's a girl." Said Hideyoshi.

"I'm pretty confident it's a boy." Said Yuuji.

"By the looks of this class, I have to choose boy, too" Kouta said sadly.

"Looks like it's settle. Now, let the bet begin!"

"RIGHT!" They all shouted.

The bell rang, everybody went to theirs seat and quiet down as Ironman came into the classroom, "Now, settle down. As you may or may not know, we're having a new student attending Class F. Please welcome, Bailey Okami." Everybody was stunned by the new student. The new student had short messy-style dark brown hair with light brown throughout, nice golden brown eyes, and a slender figures while wearing a boys' uniform. _Yes, it's a boy_ Aki and Yuuji thought. _This sucks _Kouta thought.

"Yo, I'm Bailey Okami. I just transferred from America. I was in Japan for a little while but I spend most of my time in America." Bailey bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you guys."

"Ok, now there's no assign seating so sit anywhere." Bailey nodded and took a seat at the corner near the window. "And as for you guys, exams are coming up soon. Now, during this time, I will not teach you guys, instead you will self study. But, you better be studying for real or you guys will spend your breaks with me in the remedial classes. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." They all shouted.

"Good, now self studying starts now." As soon Ironman left the room, some of the student started to study while the others just goofed off. Aki and his friends gather around, "Yes, I knew it. A boy." Said Aki.

"Yea." Said Yuuji giving Aki a high five.

"Not so fast boys," Minami butted in, "The rules says that we had to asked the new kid to comfirm the gender, then we'll see who's right."

"Yea, so you guys don't say you win yet." Said Hideyoshi.

"Ugh, fine." Aki turned around and looked at the new student. "You know some reason, that kid gives off some feminine aura like Hideyoshi. That kid even looks a little bit like a girl." He turned back at his friends, "So, who's gonna asked the new kid." Everybody was silent.

"How about we settle it with rock, paper, scissors?" suggested Mizuki. Everybody nodded.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Everyone shouted.

Of all people, Minami lost to everyone. She sighed, "I guess I have to ask to new kid." She got up and walked over to the corner Bailey was sitting at. When she arrived, she saw that Bailey was laying back against the wall while reading a book. "Hey, what's up."

"The ceiling." Bailey pointed up while still glued to the book.

"Wow," She chuckled, "By the way, I'm Minami Shimada." She reached her hand. Bailey looked to her side and saw the girl. Bailey reached out for Minami's hand and shook. "Bailey Okami. A girl if you're wondering."

"Hmm," She blinked in confusion, "Why are you —"

"Cuz I had anything too short and girly. Besides, I've always worn boy clothing."

"Oh ok." She was about to leave when Bailey suddenly grabbed her hand. "Huh?"

"Can you come here?" Minami nodded and sat down beside. Then shh was shocked and blushed when Bailey's face was really close to hers. The others saw this and their eyes widen.

"Umm, what?" Minami asked.

"You have great strength within you," She then back away from Minami, "but it's only trigger when very angry." She then blushed, "Also, you're very cute."

"T-Thanks." Minami blushed harder. Suddenly, they heard a shout.

"OH HONEY!" A girl with orange curly hair popped out of nowhere and hugged Minami tightly.

"M-Miharu?!"

"Yep the one and only here for honey." Then, she saw the new kid next to Minami. Suddenly, Miharu let go of Minami and went towards Bailey. "Who are you?"

"New kid. Just transferred." She reach out her hand, "I'm Bailey Okami. I'm a girl like you. Please to meet you." She smiled. Miharu blushed. She reached out her hand and shook Bailey's.

"I'm Miharu Shimizu. I'm from Class D."

"Nice to meet you. Now then," Bailey then pulled Miharu and hugged her tightly towards her chest, "something tells me you love girls."

"So what, boys are dirty pigs and my honey derserves someone pure like me to make her happy." Then, Miharu hugged Bailey closer, "But she keeps rejecting me, even though deep down she loves me."

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU, MIHARU. I don't swing that way." Said Minami.

"Hmmm," Bailey then let go of Miharu and lift her onto her lap. Then, she petted her head like a dog. Miharu blushed some more. "Poor you. A girl like you shouldn't be pushed and rejected. Love is a wonderful thing, no matter the gender." Then, Miharu slid down and lay her head onto Bailey's lap.

"You feel nice, Bailey." She smiled. Bailey smiled too.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Minami went back to her friends and told them the results. Aki and Yuuji were dissapointed, but Kouta was happy and got his camera ready. Minami laughed, "Looks like I'm being treated with sweets for the next week." Mizuki nodded with her in agreement.

"You guys can just treat me to lunch." Hideyoshi smiled.

"Man, I was for sure the kid was a boy." Said Aki. "Well, I just hope my money can hold out for the week."

"You know, that Bailey kid is something, isn't she."

"I don't care as long I can get some shot of her." said Kouta.

"Yea, especially when she got close towards your face, Minami." Said Hideyoshi. Minami blushed.

"Well, it's not that I hate it." She turned her face away, "But she was really cute and handsome for a girl."

"Yea," said Aki. Then, he looked towards Bailey's way. Suddenly, blood gushed out of his nose.

"AKI!" said Minami.

"YOSHII!" said Mizuki.

"Yoshii, what happen?" Yuuji asked.

"T-There." Aki pointed towards Bailey. Everyone turned around and was shocked. Then, Kouta nose gushed out blood with and lay beside Aki. Even Yuuji and Hideyoshi nose bleeded out a little. Minami and Mizuki were frozen in place at what they saw. Miharu and Bailey were kissing each other. Not only that, Bailey's hand was stuffed into Miharu's shirt. Minami suddenly felt weird. Then, Bailey broke the kiss and grabbed Miharu hand and left the room. Aki and his friends were surprise. Then, Aki, Kouta, Yuuji and Hideyoshi got tissues and stuffed them in their nose. Yuuji cleared his throat, "Well that was… eventful."

"Well looks like Miharu is off your hands, right Minami." Said Aki.

"Huh," Minami blushed, "Yea. Glad Miharu found someone." Mizuki noticed Minami.

"Minami, are you ok? You're red."

"Oh, uh, I-It's nothing. It's just hot in here."

"Yea, Bailey and Miharu really steamed up the place." Said Kouta.

Moments later, Bailey came back. She was adjusting her tie and cleaning up her hair. Minami then came up to her, "Congrats on being with Miharu and thank you for getting her off my back." She then hugged her.

"Well, I felt something for her and I just dive right in." They both smiled. Then, Minami saw a drop of blood running down at the corner of Bailey's lips. "Is something wrong, Minami."

"What happen, Bailey?" She pointed to Bailey's mouth, "Are you hurt?"

"Hmmm," Bailey touch her mouth and saw the blood and wiped it away, "Oh, Miharu was just… a little rough." Minami blushed and twitched.

"O-Oh, so um yea. Again congrats and thank you." She went back to her seat. Bailey followed and went back to her own seat too. She looked at the window and into the sky.

"Soon." That's all she said.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few weeks since the new student, Bailey Okami, had arrived and attended Class F. For the first few day, everything was normal for her. She started to get to know Minami and her friends in Class F and bonded very well. She even got to know some of their friends from Class A. Shouko Kirishma, a quiet person but a yandere when it comes to Yuuji. Akio Kudou, a perky girl who likes to tease Aki and Kouta and give them huge nosebleeds. She even tried to tease Bailey when they first met. And there's Yuuko Kinoshita, Hideyoshi's twin older sister and a sadist towards people.

Anyway, it was pretty normal with Bailey and the gang as they started to bond and get to know each other. But, after a few days, she started to ask to go to the infirmary. After that, she would then leave but then come back an hour later with huge scratches covering her back. The gang noticed this and asked Bailey what's wrong. She gives the same excuse, "I just fell. I can be clusmy sometimes." Then she just gives them a smile. It only worked for a few days but then gang just started to worry, mostly Minami.

Then, it was week four since the new kid came, it was time when she usually asked to go to the infirmary. But, she didn't. She just sat in her corner, gazing at the sky through the window. When it was time to self study, the gang went over to Bailey. "You ok, Bailey? Usually you're in the infirmary by now."said Aki. Bailey ignored them, got up and left the room. "Huh? Was it something I said?"

"No, it was just your stupidty." Said Yuuji.

"Wanna pick a fight?"

"Doubt you can beat him." Said Hideyoshi.

"I wonder what happen to her." said Minami.

"You really care for Bailey don't you, Minami." Said Mizuki.

"W-Well she's our friend. We have to look out for each other." She blushed, "Beside, she's Miharu girlfriend. How will she react when something's wrong with her."

"Since when did you care for Miharu?" asked Yuuji.

"That's not important, what's important is to find Bailey."

"She's right, I need to get to some good shots before something happens to her." said Kouta as he got his camera.

"Can't you be serious for once." Said Yuuji.

"Hey, market sells are serious cases."

"Whatever, we need to find Bailey." Said Minami, "Let's go!"

"OK!" They all shouted and left they room. Each of them ran through the halls, asking passing student if they saw Bailey, ocasionally getting scolded by teachers. When they were about to give up, a student aproach them.

"You looking for Bailey?" The gang looked up and it was Class D representive, Genji Hirga.

"Have you seen her?" asked Minami.

"Yea, she came by today and picked up Miharu. Seems like she took her the roof."

"Come on, let's go to the roof." The others nodded and went the rooftop stairs. When they arrived, they looked around, "She's not here." Minami dropped to the ground and started to cry.

"Minami," Aki walked over and tried to comfort her, but Yuuji pulled him and lead him somewhere.

"I thought that she was fine. I mean she gave us the same thing every day. An excuse and a smile. I thought nothing could go wrong but now…" She cried even harder. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Mizuki.

"Minami, come." She grabbed her hand and lead her to the corner of the rooftop. Minami then sighed and smiled at what she saw. Bailey was sleeping calmly with Miharu's head on her lap, sleeping too. Minami wiped her tears away.

"They're ok." She laughed and chuckled. Then she yawned, "Man, find Bailey was tiring."

"Yea," Aki yawned, followed by Mizuki.

"I think we all deserved a rest." Said Yuuji. The others nodded and headed towards Bailey and Miharu. Minami took a spot next to Bailey and rested her head onto her shoulder. Aki layed flat onto the floor with Mizuki in his arm. Yuuji also layed flat on the floor and Kouta and Hideyoshi followed. They all closed their eyes and snoozed the day away.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop stairs, "Where is that, idiot bother of mine?" said Yuuko while walking on the stairs. Following her was Shouko and Aiko.

"Hope Yuuji isn't doing anything funny or else." Shouko said as she pulled out her taser.

"Ha ha ha, you and Yuuji make a cute couple." Said Aiko Anyway, why were they looking for Bailey?"

"Who knows, it's the idots we're talking about." Yuuko crossed her arms, "Along with the Ulitmate Idiot."

"Come on, let's find them. I want to tease Kouta more." Aiko giggled.

"Here we are." Shouko said. Yuuko opened the door and looked around.

"Where are they?" The girls looked around. Then, they arrived at the corner. Aiko smiled and giggled.

"Looks like we have a sleepover."

"Geez, how can they sleep like that here. They're numbskulls, right Shouko." Yuuko to her side and found Shouko missing. Then she saw that Shouko cunningly slip into Yuuji's arms and hugged him. Then, she closed her eyes. "Geez, they're sure a handful." Yuuko joined in and slipped into her brother's arm and closed her eyes too. Aiko was about to join in when she saw Kouta holding his camera. She grinned and took the camera away from him.

"We should at least picture this moment." She giggled and set up the camera. Then she slipped into Kouta's arms and slept with the rest. The camera snapped but the whole crew were sound asleep.

School has ended. Student were packing up and getting ready to go home. Ironman brow twitched. He had found the whole crew sleeping on the rooftop, skipping their classes. He growled, "WAKE UP, EVERYBODY. IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" Then he left. Everyone opened their eyes and was surprised what happen.

"Ummm, guys. What were you doing here?" asked Bailey.

"We worried what happen to you so we looked for. Mainly Minna." Said Aki. Then he got slapped.

"Shut it, Aki." Minami blushed. Bailey smiled and patted Minami's head.

"Don't I was just tired, that's all. I pulled an all nighter with Miharu." Then, Bailey felt Miharu moved. She opened her eyes.

"Bailey," She looked around and saw everybody surrounding them. "What's going on?"

"Looks like everybody was worried and they came and looked for us. Mostly Minami." She laughed but got slapped.

"Don't start, Bailey." Said Minami.

Once everybody woke up, they all headed to the the door. Bailey stayed behind and saw a camera. When she saw the pic it took, she smiled and laughed. Then she grabbed the camera and hid it in her shirt and caught up with the others.

**I know it was short and sweet. I was gonna make it longer but the plot for the next chapter wouldn't really go with this chapter. And kudos to Destroyman for a great review and I will take your suggestion. There will be AkixMizuki, YuujixShouko and KoutaxAkio.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late. The sun was setting and the crew was packing their stuff and getting ready to leave. "You really had us worry, Bailey." Said Mizuki as they all walked towards the exits.

"Sorry, if I was acting weird guys," said Bailey, then she wrapped her arm around Miharu's shoulder, "but this girl needed some extra help for exams."

"And I'm glad you help me." Miharu smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"But you're an F student. Why would a D student asked for extra help from a student lower than them." Asked Yuuko.

"Well to be honest guys," Bailey sighed and scratch behind her neck, "I was suppose to be in Class A."

"What?!" they all said.

"Yea, when Bailey was tutoring me, she knew all this stuff that a Class F student should have never know or learn. Only a Class A student should know this complicated stuff. She told me the whole story."

"But by whole story," Bailey cleared her throat, "we mean that I just skipped the day of the placement test cause it was pointless."

"But you've could been a great student if you learned in Class A." said Shouko.

"I like Class F, we just goof off and hang out." She smiled, "Besides I don't really like to study at school. I'm better at my home."

"Oh, you live your family." Asked Aki. When Bailey heard that, she stopped in her tracks and stood there in silence. The others noticed. She answered simply,

"No, I don't. I live on my own."

"Bailey, I didn't mean— "

"I know you didn't mean to, Aki but… I rather not talk about it."

"O-Ok. Sorry."

"It's ok." She smiled and walked on ahead.

The others had reach the door and tried to open it, but it would budget, "What the hell." Yuuji said as he tried to budge it harder. Then, Aki kicked it.

"Ow." He growled. "Crap, it's lock."

"But that's not possible," said Hideyoshi, "Ironman should still be around here."

"Hideyoshi, right. Ironman is the last to leave and locks the door. But, his car is still here." Said Aiko.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Minami. Then, they heard massive roars echoed throughout the school, making everyone covering in fear.

"What the hell was that?" said Yuuji. He looked around his surroundings and realized something's off. Then, it hit him, "Guys, where's Bailey and Miharu." Everyone looked around and realized they were not here.

"B-But they were behind me a mintue ago." Said Minami in panicked. Everyone was confused and frozen in fear.

"Eveyone calmed down." Said Hideyoshi, "I bet they're still here somewhere in the—" Then they heard a scream. They looked around again, "Wait, where's Yuuko?"

"GUYS!" They heard the scream. They turned around and it was Yuuko running toward them. She crashed into her brother and hugged him while crying in fear. "H-Hideyoshi."

"Yuuko," He hugged her closer, "what happen?"

"H-Hideyoshi… I-I… saw… blood." She said between each sob.

"Blood?" said Yuuji.

"Follow me." She grabbed her brother's hand and lead him while the others follow. They arrived where Yuuko lead them.

"The teacher's lounge?" asked Kouta.

"Look." She pointed them inside and they all were horrified at what they saw, Aki and Mizuki even throw up. Blood was everywhere, on the floor, table you name it. And a terrible sight, Ironman. He was also cover in blood but not only that, but deep scratches were eveywhere.

"Oh my god, w-who would do such a thing?" asked Aiko. Then, they heard something. It was Ironman, just to say something. They all headed towards him.

"Ironman." Said Aki.

"You…guys…" he mumbled something. "Run." Then his eyes shut. Kouta went over and checked his pluse.

"Guys… he's… dead." He said. Everyone gasped. They were all sad, some of them even cried. Kouta look at his body and noticed something. "These scratches are weird." Everyone heard him. "They're really deep and big." Yuuji walked over to him and examine the scratches too.

"You're right. Only a wild animal. A big one."

"But they only thing that's wild are birds and squirrels." Said Aki.

"I doubt that squirrrels can even make a little scratch." Said Yuuji. Then, they heard rumbling and footsteps.

"What was that?" asked Mizuki. Suddenly, a dark figure ran past them in a blur.

"Over there." Pointed Yuuko. The other were frozen in fear at what they saw. A huge dark beast like thing stared at them. He was cover in blood and drool. Then, two regular figures appeared from behind.

"Well, what do we have here." Said one of them.

"Looks like we have some new victims and some hot girls." Said the other one.

"Who the hell are you guys?" asked Minami.

"That's non of you're bussiness."

"Like hell it is." She jumped and tried to attack them but she got kicked in the guts and was punbled to the wall.

"Minami!" shouted Mizuki.

"You guys should never pick a fight with us." He sighed. "Whatever. Let's get it over with."

"Ok," Both of them roared and they're eyes glowed a shade blue with fangs popping out of their mouth. "You take the boys and I'll take the girls."

"Like hell!" said Aki and he shielded Mizuki. "There is no way in hell that you will lay a finger on Mizuki."

"Yoshii." Said Mizuki

"Even if she is a physcotic and crazy girl, I still care about her." said Yuuji as he shielded Shouko. "So don't you lay finger on Shouko, too you assholes."

"Yuuji." Said Shouko.

"Market sales will go down if I lose my great client." Said Kouta as he shielded Aiko.

"Kouta." Said Aiko.

"You scarred my sister with your scene," said Hideyoshi as he sheilded Yuuko, "But you will never scar her with your claws."

"Hideyoshi." Said Yuuko.

"So if you're gonna hurt our girls, you will have to get through us!" shouted Aki.

"YEA!" shouted the boys.

"Ha ha ha, you guys sure are cocky."

"But that won't help you." They both and roared and headed towards them. The boys close their eyes and brace for their deaths but nothing happen.

"Aki, looked." Mizuki pointed. The boys opened their eyes and saw a surprising. The two werewolves were beaten down instant by two figures. Then, the big beast howled and left the buliding, leave a huge hole on the side of the building. Then, the figures slashed at the two werewolves.

"What the hell?" said Yuuji.

"Sorry to make you worry, guys." The figures turned around and everyone was surprised at what they saw.

"Bailey? Miharu?" they all said. When they revealed themselves, Bailey and Miharu had the same feature as the two guys but her eyes glowed a shade of red while Miharu glowed a shade a yellow.

"But, but." Said Aki. Bailey then notice Minami was laying on the floor, unconscious and hurt.

"Minami!" She shouted and ran where Minami was followed by Miharu and the rest. When she saw her, she was bleeding at her side. "Oh no. Miharu check for other injuries."

"Ok." While Miharu did that, Bailey ripped open Minami's shirt, which kinda made Aki and Kouta's nose bleed, and check her pulse and listen to her chest. "No other injury, Baliey."

"Ok, she's still breathing but she's bleeding badly."

"What do we do?" asked Mizuki.

"I guess we have no choice." Bailey looked at Miharu and she nodded at. Then, she grabbed Minami's arm.

"Bailey, what are you—" But too late, Bailey bit Minami's arm. Everyone gasped. Minami opened her eyes and screamed.

"Don't worry, Minami. You will be fne." Said Miahru. Bailey ripped her shirt open, which made the boys nose bleed a little, and wrapped around the wound and the bite.

"Now, we need go to the infimary." Bailey picked up Minami piggy back style and took her to the infimary. Miharu followed her and so did the other.

When they arrived, Miharu said, "You guys, stay here."

"But Minami— "

"Minami will be fine, Mizuki." Said Bailey. "I'll explain everything once Minami wakes up." The three girls went inside and shut the door behind them. Inside, Bailey gently laid Minami onto the cott. Then, Miahru removed the cloth and checked on her wounds while Baley went and got rubbing alcohol and fresh bandages. She went over to Miharu, "I got some new bandages and something to disinfect the wounds."

"Ok. Minami wound aren't infect yet and she's still breathing, but she needs new clothes." She removed the bandages and put on the new ones, "But you ripped her shirt and her jacket is covered in blood."

"Hmmm," Bailey sighed and took off her jacket, revealing just her bra. "She can wear my jacket for now until we find her a new shirt." She lifted Minami and put on the jacket for her.

"But now you're just in your bra. The boys will have a blood attack of they saw you."

"Don't worry," she smiled and kiss Miharu. "I'll ask one of the girls to find some clothes for me."

"Ok." Miharu then put her hand on Minami's. "She's in pain, right now."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Bailey took Minami's hand and waited a mintue. Then, streams of veins popped out of her hand and dissapear into her arm, "Now, she's still in pain but not as much."

"You're an amazing girl, Bailey." Miharu walked over and hugged Bailey from behind, "Looks like she will be like us."

"Yep," Bailey sighed, "But she will be a handful. She's is strong but she will go wild if her temper isn't in control."

"But you handle me well when I started to change."

"Because calming you down was either kissing or sex."

"But it help me."

"Yea but Minami's different. She needs an anchor that will help calm her down easily."

"What about, Akihisa?"

"Hell no. I've been watching them. He's totally into Mizuki. He just can't say it to her face."

"Well…how about you?"

"Umm… well we do like each other but only as friend."

"I don't think so."

"What do you meam?"

"I feel something in Minami," she grabbed her hand. "You're right, she likes you. But… it may be beyond friendship."

"You mean she loves me?"

"It might be, but we'll have to wait." She then grinned, "It might be a great thing to know because if she swings that way then she would be now by now."

"Aww, you're cheating on me already?" pouted Bailey.

"Don't worry," she hugged her, "I still love you."

"I love you too, Miharu." They both kissed.

Meanwhile, outside the infirmary, "I hope Minami is ok." Cried Mizuki.

"It's ok, Himeji." Aki pulled in Mizuki for a hugged, "I know Minami will make it. She's a strong girl."

"Yoshii," she started to cry slowly, "I know you were trying to protect me but you didn't go as far as sacrficing yourself and almost dying."

"Mizuki, I really like you and care for you. And if you were to dissappear, who will me make me smile with a bright smile like yours." He let go of her and wiped her away.

"Yoshii," she smiled.

"There's the smile I love." Aki then kissed her on the forehead and pulled her in for another hug. "And stop calling me Yoshii, call me Aki, ok?" He smiled.

"Ok, Aki." She closed her eyes and fell asleep on Aki's shoulder.

"Man, they're a handful." Said Yuuji. Then, he walked over to where Shouko is and gave her a bottle water, "Here, I found it for you."

"Thank you,Yuuji," She took the and drank. "And thank you for protecting me."

"Well, it's the I could do." Yuuji sat beside Shouko and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Besides, I think your parents would be sad if they heard you die."

"Yuuji," she leaned onto his shoulder.

"I really meant what I said," Yuuji sighed, "Even if you hurt me and almost kill me and force me into marriage, I still care about you."

"Yuuji." She smiled and closed her eyes and slept on his shoulder.

"Aww, they make a cute couple." Said Aiko. She then looked to her side and found Kouta looking through his cameras. "Surprised you care for me." Kouta blushed.

"It's not like I'm interested in you or anything. You're my top sells on the market and I can't afford to lose my popular item." He looked the other way, "But I do care for you, with or without the market."

"Awww." Aiko smiled. Then she rested her head on Kouta's lap which gave him another little nosebleed, and closed her eyes. Kouta sighed and pet her head while still looking through his cameras.

Meanwhile in a corner, "Sis, it's ok. It's over, the guys are gone and Minami will be ok," said Hideyoshi was trying to comfort his sister who was crying.

"But, but…"

"I said it's ok. I'm here and alive and so is everyone else." Then, Yuuko sobbed quietly and hugged Hideyoshi tightly, "I'm glad you're ok, Hideyoshi."  
"Well, you made be man to mean but you're my sister," He hugged her closely, "we have to look out for each other."

"Yea," she smlied. She then sat on Hideyoshi's lapped and had his arm's wrapped around her. Then, she drifted to sleep while Hideyoshi smiled and petted her head.

The girls had finally calmed down and drifted to sleep while the boys were happy and relieved that they were alive and safe and sound. Bailey saw them and was to say something but she went back inside. She then grabbed Miharu and they both managed to lay together with Minami. _Let's just enjoy this moment of peace, _thought Bailey. She smiled and both her and Miharu drifted to sleep.

**Another great chapter. Guys, one thing to note is that I won't update everyday, I just happen to write whenever I feel like it and upload on that day. So don't expect an update everyday. But keep up the favorites. **


End file.
